6 Years Later
by blackstardragon2
Summary: A fic involveing Simi and Sami, at the age of 17. Problems happened 6 years ago causeing them to leave. After those 6 years, they make a comeback with someone new and Yuu isen't too happy about him. CHRISTMAS FIC! Rated T for Simi's mouth.


**AN/ **

**Hello. **

**Long time no story. **

**Anyway, it's been forever since I have been on this archive. **

**I was reading my old stories and I realized how far I've gotten. But not matter how much I write, or how many archives I visit…Metal Fight Beyblade will hold a special place in my heart. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

As the cold winter wind gently sliced through the air, it slowly dusted the backs of a pair of pale 17 year old twins that were walking down a street neither of them have been to in almost 6 years.

"You think they'll be happy to see us, Simi?" the younger of 10 minutes asked looking up at the other with her almost white cheeks tinted with red. She skipped down the street, a few blocks ahead of her sister with her with a blue scarf that matched her sweater, skirt, and striped stockings fluttering in the wind.

"Well, they'll be surprised that's for sure, Sami" her sister replied and wrapped her own black scarf back scarf tighter around herself.

"You mean surprised at you?" Sami asked with a light smirk on her face. "I mean look at you!"

Simi looked down at herself with a small smile. Her attire consisted of a white and gray Victorian Lolita dress completed with a choker hidden under her scarf with white rose in her hair. It was true. She pulled her long lace gloves tat replaced her old fingerless ones looking deep in thought. She did change a bit. By no means was she girly now but spending time away from her first home showed her, that there was a whole new side to her.

"I'm the not the only one that changed" Simi remarked and Sami shook her head.

"I wonder what happen to the Yin-Yan twins we used to be….You know, the one that dressed in all white that was calm and cool and one in black that was short tempered and strong…." Sami thought out loud.

"We're still twins. And I still have a temper" Simi replied.

"Hmm…are you scared of seeing _him_ again?" Sami finally asked trying not to make eye contact. She knew how much her sister hated to bring up this subject. As, she prepared for a verbal and quite possibly physical beating, he was surprised when her sister just sighed and responded.

"Well scared no, nervous, yes" She said looking zoned out and Sami smirked knowing it was safe to tease her.

"The almightily Simi is nervous?" she mocked and Simi sent her one of her old death glares that remained effective. Sami instantly shut up and Simi relaxed.

"You know…..it still hurts…." Simi finally said still in her zone.

"I'm surprised you're not over him yet. He cheated on you! Forget him!" Sami sighed.

"But he was my first love after all" Simi replied thinking of that day.

The day she found out her old boyfriend Yuu Tendo cheated on her. Don't believe it? She didn't either. Of course he claimed it wasn't what it looked like but what else it would be to find your boyfriend pinning down another girl and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Sure enough, it WAS what it looked like. After squeezing information out of Ginga, it was confirmed that Yuu cheated willingly. After a huge confration, Yuu admitted it and went on to tell her that it would be best if they broke up. Simi, after slapping him agreed and as of that moment, they were no longer a couple. Heartbroken, Simi locked herself in her room until Sami finally decided that it might be time for the two of them to see the world. And get away from beybladeing.

"But what about Loli?" Sami asked snapping her out of her thoughts. As if on cue, a blond boy turned the corner. He had a black and yellow scarf with a yellow college jacket over black jeans. To top off his look, a small golden crown toped his blond hair that was filled with brown highlights.

"I said he was my first love. Not my last one" Simi whispered to Sami as the boy ran towards her and picked her up with a laugh.

"Hello, little fairy!" he announced with his violet eyes twinkling.

"Put me down, Loli! You're the fairy!" she squealed and the boy's grin grew.

"When I feel like it…..and no one has to know that…" He replied casually after flickering a pairing of translucent wings on his back that would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for the flickering. He walked down the street carrying her bridal style. Her cheeks became a darker shade of red. "So where are we going?"

"Down BeyStreet" Sami replied, holding up a gingerbread shaped invitation. Despite their leave, Sami made an extra attempt to stay in touch with her best friend, Madoka. Recently she had invited the twins to a Christmas party, without telling the others.

Loli walking with strong broad steps quickly covered the streets and in no time at all, they were standing infront of a door. Simi who was still tightly in Loli's hands looked over at Sami who ran up to the door and kicked on it.

"You're here!" A brunet by the name of Madoka opened the door and yelled before wrapping her arms around Sami. "Who's that?" She asked looking in Loli's direction. Loli smiled and putting Simi down and taking Madoka's hand kissing it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, darling. I believe I have not introduced myself yet. I'm Prince Lolita Briar Sweetheart Royal of Elsylia" He said gently letting go of her hand and smirking down at Simi who smacked him on the head.

"Stop flirting, Prince Moran" she said with an annoyed glared.

"Ah, is my princess jealous?" He asked with a smile that earned him another smack.

"S-simi?" Madoka stuttered, stunned at the changes the once short tempered-foul mouthed girl had gone trough.

"The one and only" Simi said with a smile that showed her fangs.

"Wow! I can't believe that's you!" Madoka responded wide mouthed and stepped aside so they could get in.

"Beautiful house" Loli remarked and Madoka smiled.

"Thank you" she said and led them to living room where everyone else including Ryuga was conversing.

"Hey everyone!" Sami yelled running in with a smile causing everyone to look up.

"Sami!" a now 17 year old Kenta got up being the first on to run up to her and hugging her before the others could. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. The others soon fallowed and greeted the younger clone.

"Um…..hey….." A familiar but matured voice said quietly and Sami turned to meet with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Yuu…." She said fixing glare on him.

"Hi...is…" He started.

"Simi here?" She finished for him and he nodded. "Yheh she's here but she's with…."

"Hello! I'm Prince Lolita Briar Sweetheart Royal of Elsylia! I'm Simi's boyfriend! Nice too meet you guys!" He announced quite loudly, running in to the room.

"B-boyfriend?" Yuu asked and was ignored.

"Please, ignore Prince Moran" Simi said walking in to the room causing everyone minus Loli, Sami and Madoka to gasp.

"T-t-that's Simi!?" Yuu asked stuttered in blushing at his ex-girlfriend.

"No, that's an alien!" Simi laughed and responded sarcatccly and gave him a hug as well as a glare from Loli.

"Who would like to help me with the cookies?" Madoka finally announced and a few hands went up including Loli's.

"NOOOO" the twins yelled and quickly wrestling Loli's hand back down. "We don't need you burning the kitchen!" they said in usion.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook!" He protested.

"You're right. You're worse!" Simi said and Loli went to sulk in a corner.

"You know he's sensitive" Sami said and went to comfort him. Simi just sighed walked in to a corner.

"Merry Christmas" quiet voice said and Simi looked up to see the face of Yuu.

"Merry Christmas" she replied with a small smile.

**AN/**

**No, this is not the end. I might continue next year or now if many people like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
